


The Courier

by Lidashen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fantasy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidashen/pseuds/Lidashen
Summary: To whom this may concern...





	1. The Courier

**Author's Note:**

> A few drabble inspired by a song.

He carried a mailbox backpack and traveled the world on foot, receiving anonymous letters of concerns and sorrows.

  
Among the modern crowds he stood out due to his old uniform and a beret on his head. He could never change out of them, whatever modern clothes he put on it would change back to that set of clothes.

   
Every step he took he whistled, attracting all those with concerns and loves that they could not let go. And they secretly send away their concerns upon his back, forcing him to carry it everywhere he goes.

   
At the end of the day he dined on those letters to keep himself as an existent on Earth, for he was keeping a promise, to meet again in one hundred years.

   
To meet who? He had slowly forgotten, the person’s face, the person’s name, was it even a person that he was supposed to meet in a century?

   
Doesn’t matter anymore, the full moon was bright, a light for him to read the many heartaches from human.

   
Each letter dissipated into fireflies and fluttered across the meadow after he imprinted them in his heart.

   
His heart became heavy by the time he emptied the backpack, and he started his steps again, for each step would lighten his heavy heart.


	2. With Love...

To the handsome oppa who carried a mailbox on his back,

Handsome Oppa, I am Jangmi, I am ten this year.

Oppa, I am concern.

 

Why do you carry a mailbox with you? Do people send mails to you? Where do the mails go? Why do you whistled such an interesting sad tune? Is it not heavy, the mailbox? I always see your mailbox stuffed of letters when you made your way to my house. Where were you the rest of the year? I only see you once a year, where do you live? Oppa, do you need help? What is your name?

 

Umma said that you’re the legendary Pied Piper who would lure away bad children.

Are you him?

Grandpa said that you’re the legendary Hermes, the Messenger God with wings on his feet that would deliver messages from Gods to mortals.

Are you him?

Grandma said that you’re just a normal boy who was punished for a sin, and now have to carry the people’s concerns on his back.

Are you him? If so…

  
Handsome Oppa, do you need an assistant?

 

With Love,

 

Lee Jangmi

 


End file.
